Tyler
Tyler, labeled The Jock, was a camper and main antagonist on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Tyler returns as a contestant in Total Drama Wild West as a member of Venomous Vipers. Tyler does not compete in Total Drama Around the World, although does cameo in London the Ripper along with Noah, as they part take in the challenge. Tyler returns for Total Drama Toxic Brawl, as a part of the Toxic Sharks. Tyler is later chosen to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a part of Team Brawns. Tyler along with a few other All-Stars cameo in Total Drama Back in Action. Tyler is considered one of the biggest Heroes in the game, as returns for Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroes. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop, and has abnormally strong fingers. Tyler can be very dim at times, such as in when Noah tells him to make a mental note, to which he replies that he doesn't have a pen. Despite his faults, he has a heart of gold and is enthusiastic about everything he does. Along with being popular with his peers at home, Tyler expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Lindsay. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, but regardless his loyalty towards her never wavers. Total Drama Returns to the Island Tyler returns in Total Drama Returns to the Island, with a lot of enthusiasm, which causes him to form many bonds with many other contestants. Tyler is placed on the Screaming Ducks, where he forms an alliance with Noah. They both then gain several contestants (Heather, Gwen, Lindsay and Scarlett) to join their alliance leaving out two contestants on the outs. Tyler manages to gain the most points for the team along with Noah, winning the challenge in Trials and Triva-lations. Throughout the episode, Dave is seen asking everyone for alliances, and he snaps at Tyler for his personality. This causes Tyler to talk to a few members of the opposite team to vote off Dave, which Dave was eliminated in the end of the episode. In the following episode, Dawn tries to get Tyler in an alliance to vote off Gwen, which Tyler agrees to, but later states in the confessional that he does not trust Dawn at all. Tyler's team ends up losing the challenge, and Tyler convinces his alliance to blindside "Samey" for doing nothing for the past two episodes, which led to Samey's elimination. The following episode, Tyler is still seen upset about him landing in the bottom two last episode, and believes that he may be coming on to strong as a competitor in the game. Tyler soon notices that Dawn and Noah are starting to bond, and hang out much more than often, which causes Tyler to conclude that Dawn is a threat in the game, if she merges with Noah. Tyler's team won the challenge and did not have to send anyone out of the game. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Tyler notices that Dawn and Noah is starting to bond, which makes Tyler feel eary as they could become a powerful alliance down the season and may cause him to lose. Sky approaches Tyler to join her alliance on her team, which Tyler agrees to. Tyler states that he joined her alliance as a back-up plan. Tyler's team ends up losing the challenge, because of Dawn. With the help of his alliance, Tyler votes off Dawn for being weak in challenges and for her relationship with Noah. In the following episode, Tyler starts to form even bigger bonds with a few contestants (Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Scott), and ends up winning the challenge for the Screaming Ducks. Tyler was extremely shocked about Scott being blindsided by his alliance, which causes Tyler to be suspicious about his alliance with the other team. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, after Cameron single-handedly won the challenge for the Killer Beavers, Tyler was forced to vote off someone in his alliance. After noticing that Lindsay would become a distraction for him later on in the game, and that she has a bigger shot at winning compared to him, he decides to get everyone to vote her off. However, at the last second Noah and Tyler switch their votes to Scarlett for being a bigger threat in challenges. The vote ends up in a tie, and Scarlett ends up losing it causing her to be eliminated and for Lindsay to be safe. Tyler merges with the rest of the people in the game, which makes it his first ever time merging. He instantly goes into strategic mode and makes sure his alliance will stay tight no matter what. However, once again Tyler is approached by Sky's alliance to make sure he is still in the alliance. Which Tyler reluctantly says yes. After Noah and Lindsay won immunity, Tyler starts to doubt his alliance, as they seem more stronger in challenges the other alliance. This causes Tyler to convince everyone to vote off Heather for being a threat and being too manipulative. This leads to Heather's elimination in the end of the episode. As Heather leaves, she soon finds out that Tyler was playing her this whole time, and vows that she will get her revenge on him. In the following episode, at the beginning of the episode, Tyler starts to get extremely annoyed with both Courtney and Gwen's constant arguing. This makes Tyler tell the rest of the guys that Courtney needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. At the challenge, Tyler is beat up by Scuba Bear due to his relationship with Lindsay. Throughout the whole episode Tyler is seen being attacked by Scuba Bear. Noah once again wins immunity and he chooses to take Cody on the reward instead of Tyler, which upsets him. When Tyler is shocked that Noah chose Cody, Noah informs him that he is getting Cody into an alliance with them, which Cody soon agrees to, where they all agree on eliminating Lindsay. Tyler was set on eliminating Courtney, but was approached and convinced by Noah to vote off Lindsay for almost winning the challenge again. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler kisses his good-byes to Lindsay and fare-wells her. Tyler starts to form alliances with everyone left in the game in Korean Teaching or Learning, to ensure that he won't be in danger of being voted off for the next few votes. With Noah winning the challenge again, along with Cameron. Tyler is chosen to join them in with immunity and the reward. At the reward, Cameron, Noah and Tyler discuss on who should go home next, and Tyler convinces them that Courtney is a bigger threat at the moment and that Gwen is doing nothing and should go home soon. In the end, Tyler's plan works and both Courtney and Gwen were eliminated. In Supreme Chef Auto, Cody tries to convince Duncan to vote off Tyler, but after Duncan informs Tyler about this, Tyler tries everything in his power to change the tables to get the votes for Cody and not him. At the challenge, it was between Cody and Tyler for the win, but after Cody wins the challenge. But in a shocking twist Cody must give away immunity to someone else, choosing Sky. In the end, everyone sided with Tyler, and voted off Cody. In Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, with being the last two members of the Screaming Ducks, Noah and Tyler work together to try to win the challenge, but after Tyler loses by one point again, and Duncan wins. Before the elimination ceremony Tyler tries to scramble and gain others into voting off Cameron instead as he is a bigger threat, however, Cameron, Duncan and Sky do not listen to Tyler and ends up voting Noah. And in a shocking vote, Noah was eliminated over Cameron. Tyler is seen the most upset as he was really looking forward to being in the finale with Noah, as they were the only two contestants left who hasn't made the finale yet. Tyler then realizes how close the other three competitors are, and realizes that he needs to work extremely hard to make the finale. In Final Four Face Off!, with Tyler out of allies, he works on all three of the other contestants left, and gains Duncan and Sky into voting off Cameron, but after Duncan quit the game after knowing he was going to be eliminated as he was last in the challenge, Tyler ends up needing to win immunity to get to the finale. When everyone who was pastly eliminated from the game returns, they all start to root for Tyler to win, saying that he is everyone's favorite to win the game. However, after another one point lose, Cameron wins and decides to take Sky instead of Tyler to the finals, causing Tyler's elimination in the end. In Totally Dramatic Finale, Tyler ends up voting for Sky to win over Cameron, as he believes that Sky had played a better game compared to how Cameron had played. Tyler is seen extremely happy when Sky won the season, but he also comforts Cameron saying that he also played a great game, and that he did well to make it as far as he did. Cameron thanks Tyler, and they both then root for Sky as she is lifted up in the air by everyone with the million dollar case in her hands. Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Appearances Voting History Trivia Gallery See Also